Bron-Char
|affiliation = Starforce |status = Unknown |actor = Rune Temte |movie = Captain Marvel}} Bron-Char is a Kree warrior and a member of the Starforce. He was summoned for a rescue mission on Torfa to save the spy Soh-Larr who was captured by the Skrulls led by Talos. While Vers was looking for the spy, Bron-Char and his teammates did their best to keep the Torfans at bay, who turned out to be Skrulls in disguise. He engaged in a fight against them, taking down several of them with his energy gauntlets until Yon-Rogg ordered the Starforce to fall back to the Helion. In the aftermath of the ambush and Vers' capture, the Starforce was contacted by Vers, who had escaped from the Skrulls and was stranded on Earth. He later took part to the takeover of Mar-Vell's Laboratory as the Starforce captured Captain Marvel and her allies. Bron-Char attempted to attack her but this was too insufficient to defeat Captain Marvel, who blasted him with a photon blast, knocking him away. When he attempted to restrain Captain Marvel from chasing Yon-Rogg who left, but he was once again defeated. Biography Kree-Skrull War Ambush on Torfa are dispatched to Torfa ]] As a member of the Starforce, Bron-Char was summoned for a rescue mission on Torfa to save Kree spy Soh-Larr who was captured by the Skrulls led by Talos. Before listening to the mission briefing by Yon-Rogg, Bron-Char engaged in friendly banter with his teammates Vers, Att-Lass and Korath. Arriving on Torfa, Bron-Char, Yon-Rogg, Vers and Korath made their way to a temple where Soh-Larr's beacon had been detected. As Vers entered the temple, Bron-Char and his teammates did their best to keep the approaching Torfans at bay. However, they turned out to be Skrulls in disguise, and Bron-Char thus engaged in a fight against them, taking down several of them with his energy gauntlets until Yon-Rogg ordered the Starforce to fall back to the Helion. In the aftermath of the ambush and Vers' capture, the Starforce was contacted by Vers, who had escaped from the Skrulls and was stranded on Planet C-53. As they traveled there to rendezvous with her, Bron-Char asked his teammate Minn-Erva whether she had already been to the planet, only to be told that she had and that the planet was a filthy place.Captain Marvel Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory Bron-Char took part to the takeover of Mar-Vell's laboratory as the Starforce captured Captain Marvel and her allies. Bron-Char was present when Captain Marvel was brought to the Supreme Intelligence, and he was knocked unconscious when she broke free of it. Still, Bron-Char regained consciousness and chased her, finding her as she taunted her former teammates. |right]] Bron-Char attempted to attack her, but Captain Marvel used her newly released tremendous powers to cause him to fall on the ground. Bron-Char then resumed the attack, hitting her hard with a pinball game table, but this was too insufficient to defeat Captain Marvel, who blasted him with a photon blast, knocking him several meters away. As it was revealed that Captain Marvel did not have the Tesseract the Starforce was looking for, Bron-Char attempted to restrain her from chasing Yon-Rogg who left, but he was once again defeated. Personality Bron-Char is a loyal warrior of the Starforce. In battle, being relatively larger and stronger than the rest of them, he prefers more crude and direct methods like melee or unarmed combat. Outside of combat and in friendly banter with his teammates, he has a dry sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kree Physiology': As a Kree, Bron-Char possessed all of the various superhuman attributes common among his people, such as superhuman strength, durability, agility, and an efficient healing factor. **'Superhuman Strength': Bron-Char is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Kree as a Starforce warrior. His incredible superhuman strength allows him to lift very heavy objects and send the full-sized humanoids flying through the air. **'Superhuman Durability': Bron-Char's body is more resistant to physical damage than that of a human being. He was able to resist several hits from Vers, even when she had already fully unlocked her powers. **'Superhuman Agility': Bron-Char has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a regular human being. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': As with all Kree, Bron-Char possesses a healing factor which allows him to recover from injuries in a much shorter timespan than humans. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Bron-Char is a highly competent unarmed combatant. He was able to defeat several Skrulls and fight against Vers for a while, before being subdued. Equipment *'Starforce Uniform': Bron-Char possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on his Starforce missions. The uniform had a built in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preferences via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, though Bron-Char himself never had any reason to do this. It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. Weapons *'Energy Gauntlets': Bron-Char wielded a pair of gauntlets integrated into his uniform that could be charged and augmented with energy that greatly enhanced his striking potency and increased the damage he could do to opponents with his blows. Vehicles *''Helion: During missions with the Starforce, Bron-Char was transported on this ship with his companions. Relationships Allies *Kree Empire **Supreme Intelligence - Superior **Soh-Larr **Starforce - Teammates ***Yon-Rogg - Leader ***Minn-Erva † ***Korath † - Former Teammate ***Att-Lass **Accusers ***Ronan the Accuser † Enemies *Skrulls **Talos **Norex † **Soren **Talos' Daughter *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Former Teammate and Former Friend *Nick Fury *Maria Rambeau *Goose Trivia *In the comics, '''Bron Char' was an agent of the Lunatic Legion. During a Kree invasion of Earth, he was strong enough to destroy a replica of Captain America's Shield located in the Smithsonian Institution. Behind the Scenes *Joe Bucaro III and Sonny Surowiec were stunt doubles for Rune Temte in the role of Bron-Char. *Rune Temte described Bron-Char as the "bigger, stronger guy who fights with his fists." References External Links * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Kree Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Starforce Members Category:Villains Category:White Hair